Through Taunta's Eyes
by Blessed Spirit
Summary: Story of a young hobbit who accidentally stubbles upon the fellowship, and ends up finding love.


Hey Everyone! Just a quick not that I DID NOT write this story. One of my good friends did, and asked me to post it for her because she doesn't know how to upload her story, and all that good stuff, lol. I'm not much further ahead than her, but yea, lol. Please do not flame her story, constructive critizism is welcome, but she has been working so hard on this (and I'm REALLY proud of her). Please r/r this story, thank you very much!  
  
Disclaimer: Lizzy only owns the characters Taunta, Barly, Hesja, and Masini. All others either belong to Tolkien, or her friends who have also written stories. (as you can tell I REALLY suck at this Disclaimer thing, lol, but you get the point)  
  
A/N: Just a friendly note that the character Nurgristiel belongs to myself (Jackalyn AKA Nurgristiel08LG)  
  
Chapter One: Three Hobbits  
  
Taunta ran as fast as she could, ducking and dodging the trees. She crouched behind a rather large bush, and peeked through the branch leaves. She saw an ugly creature running past. He wore heavy armor, and carried with him a large sword of some kind. He wore the symbol of Saruman the White. She realized that more would be coming. As she got a closer look of one of these creatures she remembered her grandfather telling her of these creatures called orcs, and uruk-hai.  
  
She tried to crouch lower to stay out of plain sight, but as she did she snapped a small twig. One of the orcs turned around spotting Taunta's hiding place. She jumped up and started running again. She ran until she got to the edge of the river, she looked down the shoreline and saw three elvish looking boats. She ran down towards them and pulled off the ropes that attached one of them to the shore. As she jumped into one of the boats she saw a young hobbit, like herself, standing there. She looked at him, loosing herself for a moment in those blue eyes. She snapped back to reality and realized just as she was beginning to drift away from the shoreline that he had a ring on a necklace around his neck. She found this very peculiar as to the fact that very few hobbits wore jewelry.  
  
She got over to the other side and stepped out of the boat. She pushed the boat as hard as she could over the rapidly flowing waterfall. She curiously looked over to the other side of the river to see if the other hobbit was still there, instead she saw one of the boats coming across the river towards her. There were two figures in the boat, but she didn't stay long enough to find out who it was, and started running again.  
  
The sun started to go down, and Taunta laid down to rest by a large oak tree, its branches rustled from the light breeze, and its roots rose from the ground.  
  
The sun started to rise, and the beautiful colors of blue and gold filled the sky. Taunta slowly opened her eyes. She sat there a few moments before reaching into her pockets to pull out a piece of dry cake, split it in half, and ate the bigger piece. She carefully placed the other half of the cake in her pocket and started to walk toward a small, slowly running stream that she had seen the night before, for she had a strong thirst for fresh cold water.  
  
As she walked she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around, but nothing was there, she thought nothing of it. She turned back around to the stream, but she bumped into something and fell to the ground. Whoever it was helped her up to her feet, and she found herself face to face with the hobbit she had seen yesterday.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she pulled some leaves out of her long, straight hair, which was odd, because most hobbits have curly hair.  
  
Taunta looked closely at the hobbit, his face seemed dirtier, but he was still as handsome as before.  
  
"Hello, I'm Frodo," he said to her.  
  
"Oh.I'm Taunta," she said staring into his eyes, smiling.  
  
"What are you doing way out here?" He asked questionativly.  
  
"Well.I was gathering firewood behind my house, and those things.I think they are called orcs, attacked my village. I hid, I wanted to save my family, but a wave of fear swept over me, and I couldn't move. I watched them die in the fire. I realized I couldn't just stay there, or they would kill me as well, so I got up and started running, but they chased me all the way here." Taunta said quietly, silent tears running down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am," he said as he brushed the tears off her face.  
  
She could tell that he meant it, but wouldn't say anything back to him.  
  
"Since you have nowhere to go, you should probably come along with us," Frodo said starring off into the distance.  
  
"Us?" Taunta asked looking around.  
  
"Yes, Sam and I," he said.  
  
She looked over Frodo's shoulder and saw another young hobbit a short distance away.  
  
"Hello Sam," She asked as she waved to him. He waved back and muttered hello back.  
  
They began walking when all of a sudden they heard a loud, high pitched screeching sound.  
  
"Hide," Frodo whispered, grabbing her wrist, and pulled her down under a bush with him.  
  
They saw a black rider going past. He was on a horse that had foam forming around its mouth.  
  
"What are those things?" Taunta whispered with fright in her voice.  
  
Frodo quietly leaned toward her ear and softly said, "They're Ringwraiths, workers for the Dark Lord Sauron."  
  
"What are they doing?" She asked as she watched the Ringwraith ride away.  
  
Frodo scoped out the area to make sure the Ring wraith was really gone. Sam nodded, and they slid out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Taunta," Frodo said. "That thing was looking for us. Well not really us, but for something we carry."  
  
"What do you carry?" Taunta asked.  
  
"A ring, the ring of Sauron." Frodo said in a whisper.  
  
"Sauron?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, he wants the ring, it will give him the power to rule over all Middle Earth," Frodo said back, cautiously looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.  
  
Taunta started to breathe hard, "oh my goodness, that's why they killed my family. I miss them so much." Taunta's eyes began to water, and she softly cried.  
  
Frodo pulled her close into his arms, and held her for a moment.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your family," he said sympathetically.  
  
Sam came up and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped crying, and told them she would try not to break down again.  
  
"It's all right. I know how you feel, I don't even know my parents," Frodo said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well we better get going, the Ringwraith may come back," Said Sam.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Frodo said standing up.  
  
They stood up and started walking over the rocks, and up the hill. When they got to the top of the hill they peered over that land and saw miles, and miles of rocks and trees.  
  
"Oh my," Taunta said as her eyes began to widen.  
  
"Yeah," Frodo said. "You see those mountains over there?"  
  
Taunta nodded her head as she stared out into the distance.  
  
"Well over there is where we are going, Mount Doom. That's where we have to destroy the ring."  
  
Frodo scanned over the land again. He saw a small patch of trees, just three or four, but it was enough cover for them to stay the night. He pointed out toward the trees, and they headed out.  
  
When they got to the trees they each found a cozy spot, and soon fell asleep.  
  
Frodo's eyes opened, it was still dark, but he was awakened by a beautiful voice. He looked up to see what it was. He looked up into one of the trees and saw Taunta. Frodo climbed up to her and sat on a branch nearby.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," he complimented her.  
  
"Thank you." She said blushing. "But what are you doing up?"  
  
"You singing woke me up," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry."  
"That's all right, it was beautiful, really," he complemented her again, staring into her eyes. She looked up at him, and their eyes met.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes," she said in awe.  
  
Taunta turned away before she did something she may later regret.  
  
"Did you ever get married?" He asked  
  
"No.I guess I just haven't met the right person yet.," Taunta began. "Or maybe I have."  
  
"What is his name?" Frodo asked innocently, but silently hoping it was himself.  
  
"Frodo Baggins," Taunta replied.  
  
Frodo gazed at her a moment before leaning in, and lightly kissing her lips. He pulled away, but had to be close to her, so he moved in, and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"We will meet up with the rest of the fellowship tight there," Frodo said pointing to a large cluster of trees. "It's a long distance away, and we need to get there by tomorrow night."  
  
"Then we better get to sleep," she said.  
  
Frodo jumped down, and grabbed her waist, and carefully lifted her down to the ground.  
  
"Good night," she said.  
  
"You too," he replied before kissing her again, and going to sleep. His kiss took her breath away, and she stood there for a moment before going to sleep herself.  
  
A bright ray of light shown on Taunta's eyes, and woke her up. She smelled bacon, and saw that Sam was cooking them breakfast. Taunta though of the night before when she saw that Frodo was still sleeping. It had all seemed like a wonderful dream, which was to good to be true. Taunta leaned down on her knees and stared at Frodo, he so peaceful when he slept. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Frodo's eyes shot open.  
  
"Good morning," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Good morning," he replied yawning.  
  
Sam walked over to the two and handed eggs and sausage.  
  
"Thank you!" Taunta and Frodo said in unison.  
  
"We better get going," Frodo said after they all finished eating.  
  
They packed up their things, and continued on the path they had been following the day before. As they were walking Taunta could make out the figures of the Fellowship standing on some of the rocks. Frodo counted the figures, seven, but he only recognized three of them.  
  
They kept walking for an hour or so before coming upon the group. They all had smiles on their faces from seeing Frodo, Sam, and even though they didn't know her, Taunta.  
  
"Who are all these people?" Frodo asked Legolas.  
  
"Well," Legolas relied, " this is my brother Lai, and this is Himthing, my wife."  
  
"Your married?" Frodo asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes, just the day before yesterday, in Lothlorien," he said grinning.  
  
"Congratulations!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Himthing said beaming.  
  
"The others are her friends," Legolas continued. "This is Nurgristiel, Barly, and Hesja. I know Sam, but who is the lovely hobbit behind you?"  
  
Frodo reached back, and grabbed Taunta's hand, pulling her forward.  
  
"This is Taunta." Frodo said, still holding her hand.  
  
"Hello Taunta," Legolas said.  
  
"Hello," she shyly replied back.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to set up camp," Taunta said, giving Frodo a quick kiss, and then walking off.  
  
"So it looks like you're next in line," Legolas said, laughing a little.  
  
"For what?" Frodo asked confused.  
  
"Marriage," Legolas replied as if it was obvious.  
  
"Maybe," Frodo said looking over at Taunta, she was cooking some food for dinner. She smiled at him, he smiled back.  
  
"I saw that," Legolas said, interrupting the moment between the two.  
  
"Saw what?" Frodo asked mischievously.  
  
"The way you two were looking at eachother," Legolas said.  
  
"I saw it too," Himthing added as she went and stood next to her husband.  
  
"Himthing, will you come and help me with this?" Taunta yelled.  
  
Himthing walked over to Taunta.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Himthing asked.  
  
"Grab that end please," Taunta said. "What are Frodo and Legolas talking about over there?"  
  
"You," replied Hesja.  
  
Taunta just laughed.  
  
"Wait a minute," Taunta said. "When we got here weren't there seven people?"  
  
"Yes, Gimli, and Aragorn. They left to find Merry and Pippin, they were taken by orcs," Barly said.  
  
"What do you think about Frodo?" Taunta asked changing the subject.  
  
"He's great, lovable, and kind," Hinthing said.  
  
"Cute," Barly added.  
  
"And romantic," Taunta said looking at Frodo.  
  
"Well I'm getting tired, I'm going to go to sleep," Taunta said yawning.  
  
She kissed Frodo goodnight before falling asleep. 


End file.
